Torn Between
by OHsoCONFUSED
Summary: summary inside. bella doesn't know Alice and the other Cullen and Hales secrets, what happens when she finds out the hard way?


SUMMARY: Bella, and Alice are best friends, Only thing is, Bella is hopelessly in love with Edward. But Edward knows the consequences, if he acts on that. What happenes when Bella finds out Alice's secret the hard way?

So I have decided to write something most of my stories involve mutilation, and self destruction tendencies. You all must think I'm fucked up :D lol so here is something way different.

Bella's POV

"**how can anyone so gorgeous be so annoying?!" I asked rolling my eyes. My best friend Alice giggled. "Oh please Bella, you're not fooling me." I eyed her, "what do you mean?" she smiled and rolled her eyes, "I know you like him, face it, ever since you came over to my house and fell on him, you haven't stopped talking about him." I dropped my jaw, "Alice! I do not!" "yes huh, you threw yourself at him the time you saw him, your 'I didn't see him laying on the couch' story, didn't fool me." she teased. "I was walking backwards and fell over the back of the couch, it was my first time at your house!" I defended myself. "relax Bella I'm just joking, so why his my brother annoying this time?" she asked. "Because……" I searched my head for a reason, " he is sitting in my favorite seat!" Alice looked at me like I was a nut. "seriously?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "yep, I… I love that seat, that's my very seat in this whole wide world, and now that he is sitting in it, I died a little on the inside." I lied. She smirked, "you never even sat at that table." "well, I just laid eyes on that seat a minute ago, before he sat in it, and fell in love with that seat." I was a horrible liar and she knew it, but I wasn't going to give up. "rrriiiggghhhhtttt." she said slowly, questioning my sanity. "yep, and that's why we have to go over there and get my chair!" I sounded like I was trying to rowdy up a crowd. "and in the process talk to that 'gorgeous annoying boy'? she mimicked me. I pretended to be hurt, by her words. "Alice! don't you trust me? Obviously, I only want the chair."I said in my most pretend saddest voice. **

**With that we walked to the other side of the cafeteria, and stood in front of there table. Sitting there was Alice's family, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. I didn't know where Jasper was, Alice told me he was sick today. "What do you want Alice" Edward ignored me, and asked his sister. She smirked, and Edward laughed. I was completely lost. "what?" I asked, confused written across my face. "nothing" Alice said. I shrugged, and went straight to business. "Edward!" I shouted angrily. "what?!" he asked shocked. His eyes made my knees go weak, and I almost fell. Alice caught me. "That's my favorite chair, I need it." I said crossing my arms trying my best to keep my cool. "Oh is it?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "yes it is, I…. I love that chair. And I need it." I explained I thought I was doing pretty well. "why is it your favorite?" he asked. "be………..cause I just love that chair, and why do I love that chair, you ask me a question like that!?" I was making no sense. "yes I did, please answer it." he said politely. His velvet smooth voice made me lose my train of thought. He cleared his throat to get my attention. "daydreaming about him?" Alice whispered. My face went red, because I knew he heard. "pft, pft, ugh what? Psh no, what uh gave you that Idea?!" I was stuttering. "she had 3 full throttles today." Alice told them. "ahh" Edward nodded his head understanding. "you know what! If you wont give me **_**my **_**chair then I'll just have to take it by force." I said, walking over to him. he looked up at me, and laughed. I gasped, and glared at him. He didn't think I could do it. I'll show him. I used both hand and all my might pushed him, I ended up falling. "did I hurt you?" he laughed. My glare got deeper. He was incredibly cold. I got up and tried again. But this time, I put two hand on his shoulder and pushed that way, my feet were sliding out from under me. "ugh! Why are you so hard?" I asked realizing how wrong that sounded. Of course Emmett busted out laughing his perverted mind took anything wrong. "yes Edward, why are you so hard?" he mocked. My face went red, And Alice drug me back to our table. **

"**Did that go the way you wanted it to." She asked giggling. I frowned. "no…" **

**I'm sure this doesn't make much sense, but the next chapter will be from Alice's POV, to explain. Review and you'll get the next chapter. ****J**


End file.
